WeskerChris  Good Times
by GozenMiddy
Summary: Yes! That's right, a Wesker and Chris fiction! Unlike my other stories, this wont have the awesomeness of Yaoi, but it will hopefully be funny anyway. /Half Inside Joke/


Resident Evil – Wesker/Chris – Yaoi/BoysLove – 16+ – Gore/Mild content.

By GozenMiddy

Good Times...

One sunny, early morning at Raccoon Cities RPD, in a small office with "S.T.A.R.S" painted on the blurry window..

**Crash!**

"Wait! Rebecca!"

**Smash, clang!**

"Damn it Rebecca! I told you not to mess with that stuff!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" heard the other officers from the hall, all wondering what the hell was going on in the small Office.  
>S.T.A.R.S. Special Tactics and Rescue Services was comprised of small teams of five. This team, happened to be..<p>

Jill Valentine. A beautiful woman with a nice body but a killer attitude.

Brad Vickers And Joseph Frost. Both working for S.T.A.R.S as the call receivers and data collectors. Brad, the chicken who chose this instead of fighting, and Joseph, who has an arrogant attitude lost a bet to Barry.

The newest recruit, A trained medic skilled with "Herbs", Rebecca Chaimbers. A young girl of only 19, she can be clumsy but always tries her best.

Barry Worburtton. A sweet man with a wife and two children loves his guns. He has a model pair of replica guns on his desk.

Then there is Chris Redfield. Fun and as disorganized as his desk is, he does his job lazily but efficiently. His blue eyes only reflect his wild nature, when hes not on a job.

And finally, the leader of S.T.A.R.S, Albert Wesker. A Mysterious man who wears his sunglasses even in the dark, has little patience for fooling around. He can be a bit of an ass, and no-one has seen him smile.. or so they say.

"Hurry Rebecca!" said the voice of Joseph as he panicked. The shuffling of papers and metal items could be heard from behind the door, "He could be here any second!" he cried, over-reacting it seemed.

"Oh stop it Josh." Chris said in a calm tone, reclining back as he watched the two shuffling. Brad was helping a little as well.  
>"What? And get killed? No thank you!" he snapped, messily putting stuff in the large cabinet behind Rebecca's desk.<br>"...K-Killed?" Asked the young girl nervously, looking over at the only other female, Jill.  
>"He is just over reacting. Once, when he knocked the trophies on the case over, Wesker gave him the deathstare and made him pick them up with his teeth, and place them back. Then he told him to polish them all, and made him do it for five hours before handing him all the work he had missed." Chris laughed as Jill explained, and then wiped his eyes.<br>"Oh, that was the one time I have ever seen Wesker even close to smiling."  
>"Yeah. He smirked, but that was about it. He was just smug I guess." Jill shrugged, returning to her work.<br>"Oh yeah? He was enjoying it alright. Remember when he scared Brad so bad-"  
>"Shut up Barry!" Brad almost shouted, which made everyone but Rebecca and Brad laugh uncontrollably.<br>"Oh god his face that day was priceless!" Joseph laughed out, holding his stomach.  
>"What did he do?" asked Rebecca innocently. Brad turned a deep red and hid his face and ears in his headphones.<br>"Alright. So Brad accidentally spilled coffee on the machine. Not a big deal. Until Wesker found out that he had been taking down false reports because the machine got wrecked a bit. Wesker is intimidating, so of course the chicken would be afraid to say anything. But when he found out.. ooo shit hit the fan." Joseph laughed, falling back into the chair.  
>"Yeah. When Wesker caught wind of it he made Brad so scared he actually pissed himself." Chris snickered, making Jill suppress a giggle. Barry was laughing as he polished his guns.<br>"How horrible!"  
>"That isn't the worst part." Chris smirked.<br>"Yeah, the best part was when he made Brad take off his pants, and walk down the hall to report the machine was broken. And get a steam cleaner. That was priceless. ." Joseph laughed even harder. Rebecca, a bit horrified, started hurrying to put her stuff away. Jill laughed and turned to the slightly frightened girl.  
>"Hey, it is your first day here, Wesker can't punish you until your first week." She said softly, trying to calm the girl.<br>"So just watch out after eight days, then he'll get you for it. He doesn't forget things. Ever."  
>"Like that time he caught your dirty little e-mails to your girlfriend, and then forwarded them to everyone in the building after you pissed him off? Took what.. about a week until he had some pictures wasn't it?" Barry chuckled, tapping his computer, "Still have that picture. Got me some good blackmail."<br>"Are you sure you just don't like looking at me?" Chris said in a clearly amused voice, "If I remember right, after he sent those pictures out I suddenly became very popular. With the Ladies."  
>"And unfortunately, a few men." Jill snickered.<br>"Oh yeah. When that one guy started coming on to Chris, Wesker got pissed and scared the guy so bad he quit. Haven't seen him since. Wonder what happened to the poor bastard." Joseph chuckled as Chris gave some sarcastic laughs.  
>"This Captain sounds... frightening. Most of the stories I've heard from random officers involved scaring people, or harsh punishments..." Rebecca said in an unsure, nervous tone.<br>"Aw hun. Don't worry, despite it all, Wesker has a few good stories. Like when Chris was being harassed by a female officer for 'Improper Conduct' when he hadn't done anything. Wesker defended him."  
>"Really? So.. Hes just a mean guy with a small, softer core?"<p>

"I don't think he has a core. I think he did that because Chris has the best aim, and the fastest record. That gold trophy on the shelf is proof enough." Joseph said in a slightly honest tone, putting his headphones back on. Just as Chris was going to say something Wesker threw the door open, looking at each one of them, and probably glaring from the feeling they felt.  
>"..I was hearing reports of crashing and laughter coming from the room. What was going on?" Wesker asked, his blond hair slicked back as usual. And not a hair out of place. His face was also well groomed, and the uniform he wore outlined his muscular body perfectly.<br>"Nothing Captain. Just retelling stories to the new girl about your scare record." Chris smirked, running a hand through his short, freshly cut brown hair. Wesker frowned a bit, but closed the door and walked over to the slightly shaking girl. He took a look at Brad and then smirked.  
>"..I hope you've been telling my best stories. I can tell Brad's was one of them. But refrain from scarring the girl too badly. We needed a new medic and she was available. We can't keep scaring them off."<br>"I think you mean, you should stop scaring them off. The last guy ditched town and no-ones seen him since." Joseph said with a nervous tone, continuing to click on the large computer like machine.  
>"..Well. Then refrain from telling too many stories. Chris. How is that work coming along?" Wesker asked, not even looking at the man as he walked past to his large desk that was filled with stacks of neatly organized files and documents.<br>"It is already on your desk. I am just wondering what I'll get assigned next." he smirked, obviously loving the fact that Wesker couldn't scold him this time.  
>"Barry?"<br>"The weapons you ordered from the Kendo Gun Shop are already being shipped, and you should receive a fax in the next few hours. And those new keys that were ordered for the armory are currently being made, and should arrive in a few days."

Damn, no-one to scold yet..  
>"Jill? What about those reports from Frost?"<br>"The ones about disappearing people? I've looked into it. The abductions are too close together now to seem like a serial killer. The attacks are random, and have started traveling down the mountain and closer to the city. More and more are disappearing. The reports are on your desk sir." Jill smiled. Well. This was either a good day or a bad day..  
>"Joseph. Has there been any recent vanishings?"<br>"Yes sir. Just yesterday a young child of ten disappeared while her and her family were coming back from a hiking trip. She was there, and then she wasn't. The family didn't see anything. They've searched the mountain side but her body hasn't been found, though a large amount of blood has been discovered. They've confirmed it the girls." Joseph said grimly. Everyone in the room went silent at the news of the blood.  
>"Brad. What is the latest sighting?" Wesker asked concerned, starting to sort through a red folder.<br>"U-Uhm.. The last sighting was at... four this morning, near the barricades." Brad fidgeted, shifting nervously, " The man described a hunched over figure in the shadows. It looked like it was missing both arms and was slowly moving, like it was shuffling its feet along the ground. He heard a groaning sound and then it disappeared."  
>"...Strange... And there hasn't been a single witness? To any of the attacks?" Wesker asked frustrated, closing the folder to look through an manilla envelope.<br>"Uhm. There was one. But they said she was an insane drug addict. She reported a sighting of a girl, flesh missing and half her face eaten off grabbed the victim, Cody Trans Lingus, And bit him in the neck, ripping a chunk of meat off of him. She then described the attacker starting to eat the victim. She then saw at least three more people that had limbs missing.. Feast on the dead body. They said she was crazy sir.. but she described all three attackers present perfectly. They fit the descriptions of Shea Bradly, Sabrina Marino, and Kylie Marston who had gone missing after a hike in the woods." Joseph paused, clicking something a few times on the radio before turning back to the captain.  
>"And one homeless man reported a similar sighting of a tall boy, around his teen years to young adult years. That boy fit the description of Dean Masterson, who went missing similarly to Crystal Olivera and Renee Cluesama who went camping, and never came back." he finished, adjusting his bandana a bit. Wesker threw the envelope and sighed.<br>"...So all we have to go on are a couple of sightings of.. Zombies. From an insane drug addict, and a homeless man." He sighed, rubbing his temples as he frowned widely. "Whoever this is... He, She, IT is making a mockery of S.T.A.R.S and the entire Police Department!" he shouted angrily, tapping his fingers on the desk.  
>"If I don't get some good news, I'm going to go after one of you." he hissed. Everyone but Chris gulped. Chris was always the one that got it.. though usually it was much later... And sometimes he didn't mind...<br>"...! C-Captain! I'm getting a report!" Brad chirped, pressing a button on the speakers.  
>There was a bit of static before a voice on the radio was heard.<p>

"...we just found the body of Cody Trans Lingus, Thin set with long hair... He was found by a woman, and he seems to have been.. eaten alive. We are transporting the body back to the lab for testing. Or what is left of it anyway."

The transmission ended and Jill shivered.  
>"Oh gross. So he was eaten alive? Are we dealing with multiple cannibal killers or something?" she groaned, returning to her work. Brad pressed the button and turned to Wesker, who seemed less angry now.<br>"Excellent. I shall take a look at the body myself, please inform me of when it arrives." Wesker said in a slightly demanding tone, to which Rebecca replied with a yes. As a medic, and working with S.T.A.R.S she had access to any body that was directed at S.T.A.R.S only cases. Wesker nodded and watched the girl bounce out of the room.

An hour later there was a call to the small office, and Chris answered it since he was right there. He smiled and nodded, putting the phone down.  
>"Captain, the body is here. Mind if I go?" He asked with an eager face.<p>

"..Never knew you were so fascinated with an eaten body Chris." Wesker smirked, making Chris blush a tiny bit.  
>"Not that. I simply want to hear and see with my own eyes. From what Rebecca said though, its pretty bad.."<p>

Shortly after, Chris and Wesker started down to the basements morgue. It was a lonely area, and Wesker took advantage of that, pushing Chris into the stone wall, pinning him there.  
>"Naughty Chris. You got all your work done. Now I can't punish you properly.." Wesker said in a breathy voice, pressing himself up against the brown haired man who gave a soft groan. Wesker let up and smirked at him.<br>"I guess.. no sex for you tonight." He purred, smiling evily as he went on his way down the hall. Chris glared and caught up to the man, kissing his cheeks before they went into the cool room. Rebecca was in a corner, hiding her eyes, and the examiner was shaking his head.  
>"Ah. Albert. And Chris, how charming. Might want to put on these masks and these protective suits.." the older man said with a horrified face as he handed a smock, gloves, and masks to the two men. They obediently put them on and walked over to a gruesome sight. There was a young adult on the table.<br>"His name is Cody Trans Lingus, and hes eighteen. He was last seen wearing a Zombie chicken shirt, and..erm.. a hoop skirt with purple stockings. His hair... er.. was strawberry blond. And his eyes were green."

The examiner took off the cover to the rest of body and Chris lurched back, shaking violently. Wesker seemed unaffected though.  
>"...Poor kid. er..The blood results showed that he died of trauma. But, he was in fact eaten alive. As you can clearly see, his intestine have been ripped out, postmortem, and so was his liver and spleen. His gallbladder and one of his kidneys were taken before he died. Most of his muscles and skin were eaten straight off the body."<p>

"What a sick bastard.. Or bastards. How the hell can you gut a kid and eat his skin while he is still alive? Or even dead?" Chris asked repulsed at the boys condition.  
>"Obviously someone with no conscious.. or soul." Wesker flatly said turning away from the body. Just before then though, he handed the examiner a saw.<br>"...Make sure to check for trauma to the brain. Now." he said in an almost bored tone before quickly leaving the room.  
>Chris shook his head. And sighed, thinking 'He is the only man I know of that can look at a body like that and feel nothing..' He removed the protective gear before grabbing Rebecca and wandering back upstairs.<p>

The day went by fast, and soon it was lunch time. Chris and Wesker had voted not to go down to the small cafe near by, and instead chose to stay in the small office. Alone. With the door locked.

Chris gasped as Wesker's cold hands traveled up his undershirt, struggling to get out of the grip that was restraining his wrists.  
>"nn.. Wesker... ah.. Didn't you say I...ah.. Wasn't getting any sex today?" he moaned out softly as Wesker's warm tongue flickered over his neck.<br>"Hm.. I believe I said, 'No sex Tonight'. You are still getting it during the day.." He murred, smirking against Chris' neck before nipping it lightly, gaining a pleasing reaction.

"Ah..but why in the office... and on Jill's desk..."  
>"Jill is just a Jealous bitch. Jealous that she can't have you. And that is how it will stay." he hissed coldly, biting Chris' neck a bit harder. He flinched a bit, and tilted his head back, loving it when Wesker was slightly rough with him.<br>"Ahn...No biting please.. I've had enough of 'biting' today.." he said in a slightly nauseated tone. Wesker nodded, understanding of Chris' nausea.

"Alright.. But that just means most of my foreplay is out.."

Then there was a knock on the door and Wesker glared hard, unwilling to let such an easy and willing Chris go, but he had no choice. Perhaps the office wasn't such a good Idea, even if public places sometimes turned Chris on.  
>He let his pet go and stormed over to the door, throwing it open with evil intent, and a nasty glare piercing through his glasses. Jill, who had just returned from lunch, quickly shrunk.<br>"Ah.. we..J-just got a call about an attempted attack.. so I... came to let you know since you wernt answering your pager.."

'There was a damn good reason fool, now leave us alone bitch.' "Ah. I see, very well then. Chris, get ready to go." He calmly said, suppressing the intense rage he felt. Chris sensed it too, for as soon as Jill left Chris kissed him gently.  
>"Just think.. when we get off.. we can go back to your place.. and then we wont get interrupted.." he purred, making for the exit. Wesker followed behind with a smug grin, probably thinking of exactly what he would make the man do when they were absolutely alone...<p>

*Resident Evil is (c) by Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I own only the plot to this fanfiction.


End file.
